


» Showertime «

by sebaestianstan



Series: » Genetically Engineered Super-Soldier Boyfriends « [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Domestic, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Steve letting Bucky top and stuff, Top Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, aw yis, domestic shit is happening there, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaestianstan/pseuds/sebaestianstan
Summary: Steve moaned in delight and moved his ass back against him, demanding more – and Bucky gave it to him by finally inserting his fingers into him. He did it carefully, though, since he was still able to think rationally enough not to hurt him and stretched him by fucking him first on one, then on two fingers, while he pulled them out almost completely to play with his entrance, making him lose up this way, only to push them back in again. Steve breathed hard during the stretching and when Bucky made another hickey on his neck he moaned so sweetly that he simply couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and oiled his manhood generously before lining it up with Steve's entrance, slowly pushing in.Or: Bucky has a hard day at work and is very excited about his free weekend with Steve. The only thing he wants is to take a hot shower, but what happens when the shower is already occupied?





	» Showertime «

The best thing ever after a long day at work was a hot shower, Bucky was sure that everyone would agree with him to that. Especially when this particular day – like today – had been totally stressful and sucked balls. Literally. No one had been listening to him, not when they divided up into groups, neither when they actually started discussion their mission. He had had the perfect solution for the rat run, but who would listen to him? Right, no one. Not even flexing his metal arm had helped, neither smashing his fist down on the desk when Clint made another stupid joke regarding Natasha's underwear.

Ugh, sometimes it really sucked to be a novice among the Avengers.

But well, the day was over, a super nice weekend with Steve was awaiting him and the first thing he planned to do was to take a hot shower. Oh yes, that would be so nice. That's why he sped up his movements of taking off his shoes in the hallway, only to peel his own body out of his leather jacket. God, soon he would have to wear his winterjacket as it was getting too cold for leather...  
Damn, he really prefered summer. At least it was making him forget about certain memories, despite the disgusting way sweaty clothes were clinging to his body.

Sighing because of the cold weather, the brunette quickly walked over to the stairs and hurried upstairs but stopped dead in his tracks in front of the doors to his and Steve's bedroom when he heard running water coming from the bathroom ensuite. For a moment, his eyes widened in surprise because he didn't expect Steve to be at home already since he usually had to work longer on fridays because of some missions of high importance, but this truly was a nice surprise – it meant that they would spend even more time together and it was making him happy.

Smiling, he entered the bedroom quietly without making sound, noticing relieved that the door to the bathroom was opened so that he could sneak inside after he dropped his sweater on top of the bed, making a note in his mind to put it into the laundry basket later because he hated chaos, especially at the place he slept. The same went for his jeans, but he quickly forgot about everything when he entered the bathroom only in his shorts and found Steve in the shower, completely naked. Sure, he should have expected that since he already heard the water running, but actually 'seeing' it almost made his legs give in.

Steve was standing in their separate shower, the glass doors weren't completely closed so that he had a nice view on his lover's glorious, well sculpted body. That sight made him swallow as his mouth watered almost immediately and he couldn't help but stare for a few moments as his lover let the water run over his body, his head put back in his neck with his eyes closed. He just stood there and let the water wash over him and even though Bucky wanted to open his mouth and say something, show him that he was there, at home, already, he couldn't – his throat was dry and he couldn't get a single word out.

But at least his body was functioning pretty perfectly as he approached the shower, kicking off his shorts in the meantime, completely ignoring them. His eyes were fixed on the figure in front of him for the whole time, even when he slipped into the shower himself, still unnoticed by Steve who slowly started to move his hands over his chest, probably in an attempt to wash himself. He almost gasped when he got close to his lover and the hot water hit him, but he swallowed the gasp down by gently pressing his lips to the other's shoulder, feeling how the blond tensed for a moment but when he let his arms wander to his stomach and hugged him from behind, he visibly relaxed and even leaned into his touch as he recognized his lover only by touch.

Bucky didn't say anything as he kept kissing his wet skin, gently dragging his tongue over the water droplets, licking them away, while his hands were slightly massaging Steve's hard stomach, feeling how his muscles tensed beneath his fingertips, but he soon moved his hands back to the other's shoulders and gently started to scratch him, slowly but firmly dragging his nails over his wet skin.

The blond shuddered at that which made Bucky grin because he knew exactly how much his lover loved it to have his back scratched, that's why he continued doing so, moving his hands in circles while his lover kept letting out those sweet, little moans which slowly made his blood flow into southern regions. Bucky wasn't even ashamed for that, because: Who could blame him that his body reacted to this Adonis? To his very personal Adonis, which only made him more addicted to him...

Ah, Bucky truly was deep into this and he had a very hard proof for this right between his legs. It was embarrassing that he got so hard in a matter of minutes, but it really wasn't his fault. Steve was simply perfect, from the inside as well as from the outisde and his perfect body was simply making things to him, especially now when he had him naked in front of him, showing him with his little noises that he liked what the brunette was doing to him. It was only natural that his body reacted to him.

That's why he simply forgot about his shame and slowly moved his hands to Steve's front again after he finished scratching him and plastered his chest to the broad back, pressing his hard erection to the firm ass in front of him while his fingers continued tracing invisible lines on the stomach, slowly moving to the muscular chest where his fingerstips started to rub in alluring motions over the hardened nipples. Bucky liked to imagine they hardened due to his touches and when Steve slightly moaned after their hips collided, Bucky knew that he was on the safe side.

Steve definitely wanted him – of course he did, but he for sure wouldn't push him away now. It gave him a feeling of secureness to know that Steve wanted it equally – and he was fully convinced when he let his right hand roam down to his lover's cock which was fully hard by now. He grinned and reached over for a gel, only to squeeze some of it into his palm which he quickly warmed up in his hands by rubbing them against each other before he started to wash his lover thoroughly.

Bucky's hands moved slowly over the blond's back, taking in the feeling of his hard muscles under his palms, the way they slid over his slick skin. It was so soft and warm, so familiar that the brunette couldn't help himself but lean over and press his lips against the nape in front of him, tasting Steve's unique savor beneath the water and soap the blond seemed to have used beforehand.

His taste and the smell that was coming off of him in waves was making Bucky weak in the legs and before he could stop himself, he gently bit down on Steve's nape, making him moan at the sudden violence against his skin, causing the brunette to grin and only continue marking him. It always made him feel good to see the marks on Steve's skin, which made him proud of himself because everyone would be able to see that he was off limits. After all, suit and tie – or his uniform – couldn't hide every hickey he gave him... and Bucky knew exactly where to place them so they would be seen.

After a few moments more, in which the only audible things were the running water mixed with Steve's soft moans, Bucky moved his hands to the other's chest and washed his skin there as well, down to his stomach with slow and intense movements. By the way his lover shuddered against him, he could tell that he liked it a lot and when he gripped his hips hard, pulling him back to himself so that his own hard cock was trapped between his stomach and Steve's ass, both of them let out a gasp which told the other that way more was about to come. And it made Bucky bite down on his lip in anticipation.

Licking his abused lip only seconds later, Bucky wrapped his fingers slowly around Steve's manhood, giving it a slight squeeze. God, the blond was so hard for him that it almost drove him insane, he felt so hard and soft in his hand at the same time, the velvety skin feeling heavenly in his palm. If he could, he would stroke him forever, but he knew that this wouldn't be enough for Steve, that's why he kissed his way from his shoulder over his neck to his ear, living hickeys on his way, before he gently bit down on the blond's earlobe and slightly pulled at it with his teeth.

„Would you like me to suck on that hard rock beauty now?”, he asked out of breath, murmuring right into Steve's ear who threw his head into his neck at that, letting out a breathless moan as he leaned his head against Bucky's shoulder, keeping his eyes closed while he bit down on his lip hard. And yes, Bucky didn't need any more confirmation for his coming actions, even less when he started to grind against the blond, making him moan softly. He loved his voice, he simply loved it when he vocalized his desire. And hell, he did right now. He almost put on a show and the brunette literally got off on that.

Just as he started to rub his cock against the crack of his lover's ass, the latter suddenly turned around to look at him and when Bucky saw the pure lust written on his face, he almost fainted. The expression on Steve's face was so intense that it made him swallow and kiss him. Hard.

Bucky literally lunged forward at him, cupping his face with both of his hands and clashed their mouths together, kissing him as if this was the only purpose in his life. Steve immediately opened his mouth for him, accepting his demanding tongue which immediately licked over his lips right into the velvety heat of his mouth, the same time as Steve slung his arms around his waist and moved his tongue against the brunette's, literally kissing him breathless. Steve's pure taste almost drove him mad and made him pull at his lower lip with his teeth as he broke the kiss, simply because he had to take a deep breath.

Panting hard, both of them, they stood in front of each other for a moment, only staring into the other's eyes, before Bucky finally made a move again and slowly started to sink down onto his knees while he kissed his way down, covering Steve's body in feathery kisses, only here and there sucking a mark into the wet skin. By now, his heart was thundering madly in his ears and the only thing he could hear was its beat, mingled with the rushing water. And it only intensified when he finally kneeled on the cold tiles, Steve's proudly erect cock right in front of his eyes, making the blood in his veins roar with desire – and without thinking twice about it, he braced his hands against his lover's thighs and swallowed his cock in one go until its head hit the back of his throat and his nose met the lower stomach in front of him.

He groaned at the feeling of that heavy cock on his tongue, enjoyed how it pushed it down, weighing so deliciously in his mouth that he simply had to swallow around him, making himself as tight as possible for Steve. He closed his eyes as he felt how they started to burn from the stretching of his mouth, the penetration of his throat, but he loved it. Fuck, he truly loved sucking Steve off because the latter always got off on it so good, rewarding Bucky with his hot semen which he always swallowed greedily if not wished ulterior by his lover. Just like always, he couldn't wait to taste him again this time, but he also wanted to get properly marked by him, wanted to feel Steve covering him in his come, showing him that he only belonged to him. And lord, alone the imagination made Bucky's cock throb in anticipation.

As he took his lover particularly deep down his throat, he felt how Steve's legs shook uncontrollable and the whimper he let out was... wow. Bucky opened his eyes even though he wanted to keep them closed as the water was spraying right into his face, recoiling from the blond's body where it hit his skin, but it was worth it to blink against the water when he saw the expression on his face. One second was enough to make him close his eyes again and work on his cock even more intense until he felt how Steve sagged a bit against the tiles, as his legs gave in.

Bucky immediately released him from his mouth and wrapped his fingers around the base of his manhood, stroking it slow and intense while he licked the underside of the head, his eyes now fixed on Steve's. His lover was constantly looking at him, which he noticed now, not taking his eyes off of him for even a second and the fact that he literally observed him was only adding to Bucky's own arousal. He simply loved it when Steve was watching him, no matter when or where. The feeling of his eyes on him was sending sparks of arousal right down to his own cock and this time was no different.

The brunette gripped his own manhood with his free hand and stroked himself lazily, still lapping at the tip of Steve's cock which was rock hard by now and when he pressed the flat of his tonue against the slit, he could clearly taste the precome even through the water washed away most of it.  
Bucky just opened his mouth to ask how Steve wanted to come, but the latter's shaking hand found its way into his wet hair where it gripped him hard, trying to push him closer to his cock again.

It seemed like someone still didn't have enough of the hot tightness of his throat, but well, who was he to say no to that? The desire on the blond's face was so clearly readable that he just had to give in to the pushing and swallowed him down again, groaning around the cock in his mouth when he heard Steve's moan which almost could count as a sough – and it went right through his whole body as if thunder struck him.

It didn't take him long to make Steve come, though, because as soon as he let go of his own manhood only to cup his lover's balls with his now free hand and started to massage it, Steve's cock started to pulse inside of his mouth, making it water even more if it was still possible, but before he could back off, the blond already reached his climax and shot the first spout of come onto his tongue after he pushed himself even deeper into the brunette's tight throat with a loud shout, only to paint Bucky's cheeks with it after the latter pulled away and closed his eyes, stroking the manhood with hard and fast movements of his hand through his orgasm until the blond's legs were shaking even more.

He leaned his head back against the cold tiles and panted hard while Bucky licked the last remains of come off of his cock, but the blond quickly got himself back together and gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek with a pleased smile on his lips, washing his own semen from his lover's face. Bucky immediately leaned into the touch and tilted his head to the side, turning it until he was able to suck Steve's thumb between his lips, gently biting down on it which made the blond man gasp and himself grin dirty.

Bucky felt incredibly pleased with himself when he saw the dilated pupils of his lover, but as much as this sight was making him happy – his cock was literally screaming for attention as it twitched impatient when he grazed its tip with his fingertips. So he definitely had to do something against it. That's why he got up slowly, licking Steve's stomach in the process until he reached his mouth and let the blond taste himself on his tongue a bit until he nonchalantly pushed his groin against Steve's. He was driven by desire now, his mind was completely drained and fogged and the only thing he wanted was to get off. Badly. He didn't even think straight anymore.

“I want to fuck you”, is why he blatantly said, right into his face while his cock twitched against Steve's who slightly groaned at his words. It made Bucky sober up a bit and for a moment, he was able to get through the haze in his brain, because after all, he didn't get to be on top very often so maybe Steve was about to say no? But just as he leaned back to tell him that it was okay if he didn't want to, he met his lover's blown eyes and licked his lips when Steve wordlessly pushed a bottle of oil into his hand which he pulled from the small shelf in their shower and turned around.

Bucky swallowed hard at the sight he was rewarded with: Steve bracing himself against the wall with both of his hands, his forehead leaned against the tiles while his legs were spread and his ass presented to him.

The brunette slightly whined at that before he tried to gain control over himself again which was pretty hard by now. His instincts took over and the only thing he wanted was to bury himself as deep as possible in that tight heat of his lover, but he knew that he had to take it slow and quickly slickened his fingers with the oil, only to push one of them into Steve's tight hole after he licked over the small opening with a few laps of his tongue, relaxing him this way because he knew how much the blond liked to get rimmed by him.

And he was right: Steve moaned in delight and moved his ass back against him, demanding more – and Bucky gave it to him by finally inserting his fingers into him. He did it carefully, though, since he was still able to think rationally enough not to hurt him and stretched him by fucking him first on one, then on two fingers, while he pulled them out almost completely to play with his entrance, making him lose up this way, only to push them back in again. Steve breathed hard during the stretching and when Bucky made another hickey on his neck he moaned so sweetly that he simply couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and oiled his manhood generously before lining it up with Steve's entrance, slowly pushing in.

Bit by bit, the blond's body swallowed him deeper while Bucky had a hard time to control himself. He was so mad from desire that he didn't even notice how he dug his fingers into Steve's hips, keeping him in place as he worked his hips in circling motions, getting deeper into the other until their bodies met, which only made Bucky's grip tighten more. It for sure would bruise, but right now he couldn't think about any consequences. He just wanted to fuck the hell out of his lover, now.

When he bottomed out, he thought that he heard Steve whisper something that sounded like a damn, that feels amazing, but he wasn't quite sure thanks to his blood that was roaring in his ears now, but when his lover let out a sharp cry as he hit his prostate, Bucky knew that he was enjoying himself very well. Which was good, because the brunette wanted to make him feel as good as possible, giving him the pleasure he deserved, especially in moments like these when he let his lover having his way with him.

“Are you okay like this?”, Bucky got out with his last willpower as he gently started to massage the hips under his hands, as if apologizing for bruising them which caused him to worry for a moment, but Steve quickly nodded, obviously not able to vocalize his answer, making Bucky proud of himself.

It was good to know that he could take the blond's breath away. It made him feel warm inside and he already wanted to expand his thoughts, but fortunately – because seriously, this would have totally killed the mood – Steve turned around and looked at the brunette from the corner of his eyes and the expression on his face ripped him out of his thoughts.

He looked so utterly horny that Bucky couldn't help himself but start thrusting into him, driving his cock deep inside of his lover who moaned at that in such a desperate way that his movements only gained speed. He couldn't stop his hips from pounding against Steve's ass and the sound of skin on skin, flesh meeting flesh, kept him going. His vision went white as he fucked as intense as never before, in deep and hard strokes.

The desire in his veins drove him mad, literally and by now he could only think about his own release. He wanted to spill his semen inside of that perfect ass which he owned right now, fucking fast and ferocious and which tightened so perfectly around him when he hit Steve's prostate, making him scream in pleasure.

Grinning, Bucky gripped his hips again and kept the position, pounding into him in the right angle until he saw from the corner of his eyes how Steve's right hand slid down from the wall between his legs where he took a tight grip around his own cock.

God damn it, the thought alone that he got him hard another time almost sent Bucky off of the edge but he held himself back in the last second and fucked slower into the body in front of him, but now even harder instead. Steve was moaning so loudly that it sent shivers down the brunette's spine and when he hit the other's prostate particularly hard which caused Steve to clench tightly around him – a sign for Bucky that he was coming into his hand right this moment – he couldn't keep himself together anymore and moaned his lover's name while he threw his head back into his neck, his hips still moving in short, erratic thrusts as he released his semen deep inside of him.

It almost made him black out, the intensity of his orgasm was overwhelming and his last thought before he closed his eyes completely exhausted and leaned his forehead against his lover's shoulderblade, breath leaving his mouth in sharp gasps, was, that he was the one and only allowed to mark Steve like this – and this was all he needed to know right this moment.


End file.
